


stay with me

by yukwoned



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, justice league ot6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukwoned/pseuds/yukwoned
Summary: The comments are getting to Hyunbin and it's all Jonghyun can do to try and reassure him he's not what they say.





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:30am and i love justice league so much!!!

Jonghyun knows he’s seen the articles about him when Hyunbin shuffles to perch on the edge of Jonghyun’s bed. He’s been up for a while, if not all night, considering the state of his dark hair that’s now sticking up in every direction, and the general slump of his frame against the darkness. 

Hyunbin is doing the thing he does when he’s nervous; slender fingers fiddling with each other, his hands clenching and unclenching in anxiety. It’s the same gesture as when Jonghyun had scolded him during practice - he knows something bad must have happened to make Hyunbin so distressed, and there’s only one thing that it could be right now. His teeth worry at his plush bottom lip and Jonghyun’s sure he hasn’t realised he’s woken the older yet, probably still debating on whether he should or not. 

When he was first sent to Produce 101, it wasn’t in his job description to make friends, to be nice, it was only to win - to get him and his other members from Nu’est to the top. But, ever since Minhyun called his name in the team-choosing, and he was elected as leader of their new group, he’s got attached to the boys he’s been working so close with in such a small period of time. He’s sort of taken Hyunbin under his wing. Jonghyun wants the younger to succeed, to prove the comments about him wrong (and it’s been hard, very hard, but he’s slowly breaking the boy out of his bad habits, he’s getting better), because part of it reminds him of his old self. He’s sees part of himself in Hyunbin and he wants to help him. 

So Jonghyun pushes himself up into a sitting position on his bed, slowly and quietly so as not to wake the other boys in the dorm room up (God knows they need and deserve every little ounce of rest they can get). He shoves his covers to the side and pats the space on the bed next to him, an indication for Hyunbin to slide in next to him. He does, awkwardly crawling over to fit beside the older, leaning into him ever so slightly and Jonghyun is about to crack a joke about how he’s not sleeping for once, but the words die on the tip of his tongue when he glances to the side and sees Hyunbin’s expression. He’s pretty sure if he squinted hard enough he could see the tears brimming in his tired eyes.

Jonghyun lets out a small sigh and instead settles for running a gentle hand through Hyunbin’s mussed hair, a small affection he’s used to showing with his members now. He fixes the misplaced hairs as the younger settles down, letting out a quiet, deep hum of appreciation. Hyunbin doesn’t need to voice what he’s feeling, Jonghyun already knows and the younger knows he does. The doubts and uncertainty always manifest late at night, Jonghyun knows from experience, and the raw vulnerability it leaves you with is such a horrible feeling. 

The comments he knows Hyunbin has been getting doesn’t help. Snickers from the other trainees, the staff, always asking why he chose Hyunbin, why he’s on their team at all. He’s heard the accusations that he’s just Jonghyun’s new ‘pet’, or that the leader is just taking pity on him. It’s not true, though. Jonghyun genuinely believes in the boy, he’s shown how much he can improve if he puts his mind to it, and sure, he’s not the best but he’s improving, and that’s honestly the most important thing right now. He must have shown people with their performance of Sorry Sorry, and how many votes he received. Even Jonghyun feels a swell of pride in his stomach for the younger, despite his own amount of votes. 

He tells Hyunbin as such, a hushed whisper into the silence of the room (save for the soft snores and breathing of the other boys). He tells him how proud he is of him, how good he’s done and how he’s going to prove everyone wrong, he’s going to help him. It’s a leader’s job, to encourage their team and lead them forward, after all. He tells himself it’s just his job, what he’s naturally supposed to do, but he knows that he’s got a personal attachment to his team now, they’re all such genuine people and he loves them all a lot.

Hyunbin doesn’t reply, just sniffs loudly and Jonghyun feels him shaking lightly against him. Jonghyun thought it was just the cold chill of the night at first, but the younger is wearing his long pyjama pants and a hoodie wrapped loosely around his frame, so he knows he’s not, instead holding back tears. The boy has always said himself that he’s a crybaby, and it doesn’t take long for the holding back to falter, and quiet sniffs fill the room soon after. 

Hyunbin doesn’t believe him, he feels like a liability and that he’s just held them back. He feels small and weak and useless. But he’s not. Jonghyun knows. He’s felt it all. He’s had the sleepless nights and the days where he doesn’t even feel like moving at all. He feels for him, he really does, and that’s why he wants to take care of him, to help him move up and improve, because no one else seems to have the patience like he does. They’re called the ‘Justice League’ for a reason. 

So he continues to card his hand slowly and soothingly through the other’s dark locks, keeps whispering reassurances, until he finally calms down. His shakes stop and his breathing evens out. Jonghyun’s relieved because he’s never sure if he’s making it better or worse, but Hyunbin takes his hand and squeezes it lightly as if to say thank you, that he’s helped. He half expects him to get up and go back to his own bed then, but he doesn’t move.

That’s when Jonghyun realises that it’s just a little bit too quiet in the room; there’s no snores and it feels like everyone is holding their breath as if not to disturb something. The other boys must have woken up at some point, Jonghyun’s not sure quite when or for how long.

But then one by one everyone seems to slip out of their own bunks and over to Jonghyun’s, as though they could sense the anxiety and wanted to help in their own little way. Jaehwan comes first, patting Hyunbin’s thigh gently, comfortingly, as he shambles over their legs before settling on the opposite end of the bed, tucking himself under the other end of the covers. Seongwoo follows him, but not before displacing Hyunbin’s hair once more with a ruffle of his hand, causing a displeased whine to escape the younger’s pouty lips. Seongwoo laughs and fits himself beside Jaehwan, who is already starting to nod off again, his head now laying on Seongwoo’s shoulder. 

The single bed was already cramped enough with just him and Hyunbin, but there’s even less room now, and Jonghyun almost laughs in disbelief when Minhyun nudges Hyunbin’s arm to get him to budge over. Hyunbin instantly climbs over onto Jonghyun’s lap - he’s too tall, long limbs too awkward (a problem they encountered when learning the group dance, but they overcame it) but he still manages to fit himself between the leader’s legs comfortably, curling up against him almost like a cat. Minhyun takes his place at Jonghyun’s side (where he’s always been, always will be). He takes one of Jonghyun’s hands in his own, softer one, and one of Hyunbin’s in the other. 

Lastly is Daniel. There’s no space on the bed now and Jonghyun is more than sure they’re not all going to squeeze on. But as always they make it work, they make it fit, just like their team fit together in some sort of odd, but secure and soft way that just works. Daniel practically throws himself over the rest of them, sprawling over them all (not without elbowing Jaehwan in the ribs and crushing Minhyun’s leg). There’s a harmony of groans and complaints, several seconds of shuffling around kicking each other before everything stills. Daniel has his head on Hyunbin’s thigh and legs thrown across Seongwoo’s lap. It’s a tight fit, but they’re all together. 

“Goodnight.” Daniel laughs at them all, as though this is all normal routine.

“Goodnight…” Hyunbin murmurs back, mimicking Daniel's English but voice still thick with drowsiness. There’s a second of silence before he finishes with a simple. “Thank you.” 

Jonghyun drifts off with a smile on his lips. This is his team, and they’re perfect.


End file.
